


A Lonely Arsonist

by AlpineFresh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boffy is criminally underrated and no one can change my mind, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Loneliness, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineFresh/pseuds/AlpineFresh
Summary: There was a painfully familiar panging in his chest that seemed to follow him wherever he went. An empty void that sucked all of the happiness out of his heart.He knew it wasn't guilt, he had gotten rid of that feeling a long time ago.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 170





	A Lonely Arsonist

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo, guess who's back, back again.
> 
> I know people wanted another SBI angsty family fic, and trust me, I was trying. Unfortunately, I couldn't get it to flow properly.
> 
> But hey, you know what they say. When writers block challenges you to a knife fight, bring a handgun in your back pocket and catch them by surprise... No?
> 
> TW: Self-depricating thoughts,

Boffy walked through the charred remains of yet another village, not a soul in sight. The chilly night air was a stark contrast to the blazing fire that raged only a few hours prior. 

There was a painfully familiar panging in his chest that seemed to follow him wherever he went. An empty void that sucked all of the happiness out of his heart. He knew it wasn't guilt, he had gotten rid of _that_ feeling a _long_ time ago.

He breathed out an irritated sigh, he hated that he could never get rid of that lingering pain in his chest. He was the tyrannical arsonist who killed innocents without a second thought, he didn't need _feelings_!

Boffy came to a stop at the outskirts of the village, grassy fields rolling peacefully in the wind. He didn't move for a few minutes, watching the vast empty expanse with heavy shoulders.

His eyes drifted to the spruce forest in the distance, a great mountain jutted up out of the trees, snowy peaks reflecting moonlight. That would be his next destination, even if he doesn't spot a village from up there, it'll at the very least be a nice view.

But first… Boffy took out his bed roll and spread it out on the ground. How was he supposed to kill things if he was half asleep? 

He laid down on his back, staring up at the chaotic sprawl of stars dotted against a depthless background. He slowly let his eyelids droop close, drifting off into yet another dreamless sleep.

\---

Boffy wandered through the spruce forest, glancing around lazily.

There had been a rather disappointing lack of animals in the area, he missed watching the life drain from whatever poor creature wound up in his path.

The soft crunching of pine needles made Boffy freeze, head tilting as he listened. He could hear something scuffing against the dirt, followed by a quiet sniff.

His hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword hung at his hip, silently unsheathing the weapon. He stood still for a few more seconds as he pinpointed his prey. 

Boffy darted forward, sword slashing. There was a terrified yelp before a ball of orange fur scrambled out of the way, just narrowly avoiding death.

The fox's wide brown eyes met Boffy's for a brief moment before it turned tail and dashed into the forest.

"Oh no you don't. You can't just make eye contact and then expect me to let you live," he muttered before running after the small animal.

He ended up chasing the fox all the way to a narrow cave in the base of the mountain. Boffy grinned as he skidded to a stop just outside the cave. He squeezed through the entrance, just barely able to fit.

The cave opened up on the other side, nothing huge, but just enough space to swing his sword. The fox backed up slowly, teeth bared and fur sticking on end. 

"It's your own fault for challenging me," Boffy pointed out breathlessly with his probably terrible logic.

You know, he probably should have expected it when the fox lunged forward with outstretched claws and flashing sharp canines. Instead, he apparently forgot he had a sword and jumped back with a strangled noise just short of a yell. 

His back slammed painfully against stone and the fox slipped out of the cave at the same time as the ground shook. A shower of rocks and small boulders came crumbling down in front of the cave entrance, leaving only a small hole at the top to let in a beam of sunlight.

Boffy stared at what used to be his only exit, letting the situation slowly sink in. He was trapped in a tiny cave, probably for the rest of eternity, all because he wanted to kill a fox.

Yeah, he probably deserved it. He sat down with a sigh and began to rummage through his leather satchel. His hand knocked against- oh… Oh, he was a fucking idiot.

Boffy took the communicator out of the bag and clicked it on. Wait, nope, that wouldn't actually work. Kind of need to have actual friends to contact people, the only people registered in his comm had been ghosting him for months.

Boffy typed out a message to someone anyway. God, that was probably dumb, he doubted anyone would even see the message.

He chucked the device at the stone wall in a fit of frustration, watching it fall to the ground without a scratch. Damn things were literally unbreakable.

Boffy brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tight. The weird pain in his chest was back again.

He tucked his head against his knees, breathing in and out slowly. This was fine, it was his own fault for not having any redeeming qualities whatsoever in the first place. Who the heck would willingly hang out with a sadist with no regard for life? He probably wouldn't hang out with himself.

A high pitched yip sounded from above, making Boffy jerk his head up to look. Whatever daylight remained was blotted out by something, was that…?

The same fox he tried to kill earlier sat at the tiny opening, tilting its head at Boffy. "Oh, come to gloat? Yup, you definitely won this one, no way I'm getting out," he sighed.

The fox, obviously, said nothing, just watched him. To his surprise, the fox crawled through the gap, hopping gracefully to the ground. 

Boffy eyed it wearily, "What? Decided to come finish me off?" He guessed.

The fox's ear twitched and it's tail swayed back and forth. Boffy sighed again, closing his eyes. “Whatever, just kill me."

He blinked his eyes open when something cold and wet pressed against his cheek

The fox stared at him with weirdly intelligent eyes. It nudged his cheek again before it started licking his ear.

Boffy crawled away from it, holding back unintentional laughter. "What the heck, dude? Don't do that, I swear I'll stab you," he warned despite knowing he probably wouldn't go through with it.

The fox remained undaunted, trotting forward with another yip. It launched another attack of licks at his face. 

Boffy fell back against the wall, giggling uncontrollably and struggling to push the animal away. The fox finally stopped it’s reign of terror and decided to curl up in his lap, tucking it's snout into its furred side. 

Boffy stared at it curiously, what kind of living thing would willingly get close to a threat without the intention if killing? Weird fox.

He ran his fingers over the soft orange fur, lightly scratching behind the fox's ear. "I guess I'll name you Joe for now," he decided.

He gave the abandoned comm one last fleeting glance before closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

\---

"I swear these were the coords he sent!"

Boffy grumbled a quiet complaint at the noise, hugging the warmth closer to his chest.

Wait-

His eyes snapped open, sitting up a little too quickly. The fox, Joe, hopped off his lap and walked a tight circle in front of him. "Hello?" He called out hesitantly.

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" The voice was muffled, but Boffy was pretty sure it was Tommy's.

"He's in _there_?" A second voice asked.

“I think so. Hey Boffy, that you?!" Tommy asked loudly.

"Uh, yeah, it's me!" Was Boffy dreaming?

Did Tommy actually read his message, did he really take the time to help him? Boffy pinched his arm, wincing slightly at the very real pain it caused.

"Stay put, we'll get you out of there," a third voice said.

"Oh yeah, cause _I totally_ have _so_ _much space to wander_ ," Boffy muttered sarcastically.

Over the course of the next twenty minutes, all Boffy heard was the sound of rocks being tossed around with occasional chatter. Bit by bit, the wall was chipped away and more light was let in. Joe sat patiently by his side throughout the entire process, presence oddly comforting.

Eventually, they managed to open the gap wide enough for Boffy to fit through. He snagged the communicator off the ground and shoved it back into his satchel. He took a second to let the wave of dizziness that came with standing after so long to wear off before climbing up to the exit.

He had to squint against the sunlight as he crawled out. Someone grabbed his arms and helped to drag him out and bring him back to even ground.

Boffy blinked spots from his eyes to see a bond man with a striped green hat standing in front of him. "You alri- is that a _fox_?"

Boffy looked over his shoulder to see Joe trotting happily over, head held high. Boffy smiled at the little guy, "Yeah, his name's Joe. We tried to kill each other at first, but it's chill now."

Tommy looked between Boffy and the fox, "Yeah, speaking of… Don't you have a thing for murder, or some shit like that?"

Boffy nodded, "Yep, he's earned my respect, so I decided to let him live for now," he explained. 

Boffy took a moment to look around. There were three other people aside from Tommy. The blond guy, a freakishly tall brunet, and a scary looking guy with pink hair and a royal getup.

He vaguely remembered Tommy talking about his friend group back when they hung out. What were their names again?

Phil, Wilbur, and Techno? Yeah, that sounded about right.

"Well, thanks for the save. I honestly wasn't expecting that," Boffy admitted with a humourless laugh.

Tommy gave him a weird look, something akin to concern flashing briefly in his eyes. “Why the hell wouldn't I come help? I wasn't just going to leave you to die."

Boffy shrugged, looking off to the side, "Well, I mean, I'm not exactly a good person. Heck, I just burned a village to the ground for _fun_ a couple days ago, I'm practically a monster at this point," he pointed out.

No response to that, unsurprising, if oddly disappointing.

He was more than a little surprised when a deeper voice spoke up. "Yeah, maybe that's true, I'm sure you're going to hell, or whatever… But honestly? I've killed just as much, so I guess we're both heading there, if that place even exists," Techno mused.

Boffy looked up and saw Wilbur smiling kindly at him. "I may not have done anything to that extent, but they don't call me the dirty crime boy for nothing!"

"Yeah, and he wouldn't get _anything_ done without his right hand man!" Tommy chimed in, nudging Wilbur playfully in the side.

They all looked to Phil, who raised his hands. "Don't look at me, unlike you four, I'm not a wanted criminal in multiple towns-" He glanced at Techno, "-or countries."

Techno snorted, "Come on, that one was _hardly_ my fault."

Phil raised his brows doubtfully, "Oh yeah? Who burned down the biggest Orphanage in Hermitcraft then?" He asked.

The pink haired man grinned, "Right, so maybe that one was my fault," he admitted.

"But it only killed like, _five_ orphans, so did it _really_ warrant a perma ban?" He continued.

Phil gave Techno a deadpan stare that was met with a sheepish chuckle and a quiet, "Right."

An strange warmth filled Boffy's chest as he watched the friends bicker without any real heat. He looked down as Joe brushed up against his leg, reaching down to pet the fox.

Maybe he could have just one permanent exception to the kill list. _Is this what it feels like to have friends_? He wondered to himself.

The infuriating panging in his chest didn't come back after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I came up with this idea while I was playing Pokemon, but not because I was playing Pokemon. I like to try dissecting peoples personalities, and I was thinking about Boffy's habbits and patterns and while I'm not sure how to explain my thought process, I have a hunch that he's lonely.
> 
> Also, Boffy is younger than Tommy, so if Tommy's a gremlin child, that makes Boffy a toddler by my skewed logic.
> 
> Oh yeah, before I forget. SBI wasn't even going to be in this originally, but then Boffy ended up getting stuck in a fucking cave and they had to come save his ass, lol. I'm glad they showed up though, made the ending easier to figure out.
> 
> Please let me know if I missed any tags or warnings, I can be a little dense when it comes to those.
> 
> Don't forget to check your posture, try not to hunch and look down too much. Remember to take care of yourself, see you next time!


End file.
